<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starving by EnemyJoestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061547">Starving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar'>EnemyJoestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadow Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Yuri share a room, the inn too small for them to have their own rooms, and Yuri notices that Keith is looking a little worse for wear. Keith insists it's nothing, but Yuri drags the info he wants out of him.<br/>Keith, from time to time, does need human blood, and it's been awhile since he's fed. </p><p>Yuri offers to let him feed from him, but the location they choose to mar has a stronger effect on Yuri than anticipated. Keith offers a small consolation for his selflessness, and Yuri takes it. </p><p>It doesn't mean anything though, it's just a small taste of the vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Hyuga/Keith Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never agreed with the language censorship for these games, so Yuri's got a bit of a mouth on him. It seems more in character for him, but it's been roughly 4 years since I've played the first SH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The inn they ended up having to stay in that night was small, barely large enough to hold all of them, even with them doubling up on rooms. Yuri wouldn't say he had drawn the short stick rooming with Keith, but he still felt a little weird around him after going berserk and crashing into his castle. Not that that was Keith's fault in the slightest; Yuri had intruded plain and simple, no ifs and or buts about it.</p><p class="western">Upon coming back from the baths, Yuri knew something was up near instantly. Keith was sitting on the edge of his bed, face pale, and mouth agape and panting as he rested his forearms on his knees, staring unseeingly at the dusty, wooden floorboards.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yo bud, you alright?” Yuri asked, furrowing his brow and tossing his jacket on his bedside table. Keith turned his head towards him slowly, startling Yuri with faded, hazy blue eyes that reminded him of those of a corpse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, I didn't hear you come in.” Keith panted, fangs noticeably visible through his open mouth. “Yes, yes I'm fine.” Yuri firmed his lips as the vampire struggled to keep eye contact as he lightly swayed in place.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm gonna have to call bullshit.” he said, taking up a seat next to Keith on his bed. “You sick or something?”</p><p class="western">Keith laughed lightly at himself through his nose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I suppose, in a way.” he answered, but he was forced to take in a shuddering breath before continuing. “I'm fine, really. Just a little rest and I should be better in the morning.”</p><p class="western">Yuri clicked his tongue and placed the back on his hand on Keith's forehead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You're...<em>very</em><span> cold.” he stated. He watched Keith try to smile at him as his eyes lost more of their focus. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don't run warm like you humans do.” Keith tried to reassure, but it was hard to believe him when he looked like he was an inch away from the grave.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tell me what's wrong.” Yuri demanded as he grabbed Keith's chin and tilted his face, taking note of his pale lips parted over fangs that looked longer and sharper than usual. “I won't tell the others if it's embarrassing or whatever.”</p><p class="western">Keith looked away from Yuri sheepishly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I...haven't been honest with you.” he started hesitantly, pausing to catch his breath. “I need human blood, from time to time; I can't sustain myself on just anything's blood indefinitely.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sooooo I'm guessing it's been awhile?” Yuri asked through a grimace, “Why haven't you...you know.”</p><p class="western">Keith sighed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <a id="firstHeading" name="firstHeading"></a>
  <span>“The Bistritz residents were already on high alert due to their monster problem, and I couldn't very well ask for that kind of help from terrified people. That would be cruel.” he explained. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And what about...literally anywhere else we've been?” Yuri pressed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I didn't want to bring too much attention to us. I'll readily admit that I'm a rarity, being what I am, and my reputation proceeds me as a bloodthirsty monster.” Keith said, blinking to try and get his eyes to refocus on Yuri. Yuri frowned.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What's going to happen to you?” he asked. Keith shrugged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'll just have a few spells like this from time to time, I think.” he said, trying to flash Yuri a reassuring smile, “I should be better after some rest.”</p><p class="western">Yuri sighed loudly in annoyance.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, no you can't just sleep off whatever the hell's wrong with you. You look like you're going to die.” he growled. He paused for a moment as his lips moved, but he didn't speak, still trying to work up the courage to.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“...Feed off me.” he said at length.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith's eyes went wide.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh I could never impose like that.” he objected. Yuri shook his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It's not imposing if I'm offering, and what use are you going to be to us like that?” he pointed out.</p><p class="western">Keith smiled humorlessly as he turned his gaze back to the floor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'd be grateful for your selflessness.” he said quietly. Yuri clicked his tongue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Whatever. How do we uh, do this? You just bite my neck or something?” he asked, shifting on the bed to better face Keith. Keith tried to do the same, but lost his energy, collapsing into Yuri's chest with a small whimper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm sorry.” he whispered, peering up into Yuri's eyes. “And ah, I could, if you wished it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“...Sure.” Yuri mumbled, face going red as he was assaulted with the feeling of Keith's cool, desperate panting against his chest, his hands perched on his shoulders as he tried to keep himself upright.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith groaned against Yuri's chest as he put all his weight on the man's shoulders, using them as leverage to pull himself up to collapse into the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to recover from the spinning in his head, but it was hard to concentrate on anything with the warm flesh against his cheek, and the fluttering pulse too close to his lips.</p><p class="western">He parted his lips, and pressed them against Yuri's neck, dragging his fangs against it as he readied them to pierce his flesh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“W-wait.” Yuri said in a panic. Keith's breath shuddered against him as he turned his head to rest on the side of Yuri's neck, cooled drool dribbling from the side of his mouth.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It's okay to change your mind.” Keith panted from his place against Yuri.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No it's...like, this isn't...I'm not exactly into men, so...” he explained, leaving his statement hanging. Keith furrowed his brow a moment as he processed it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh. No, no this isn't like that, or at the very least that's not my intention.” he defended, “It would only be that way if I was indulging a fetish of yours.”</p><p class="western">Yuri went beet red.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don't talk so casually about those kind of things.” he mumbled. “A-Also my shirt doesn't really cover my neck. Is there...somewhere else you can feed from?”</p><p class="western">Keith hummed in thought.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, if it's visibility you're worried about, your wrist or your inner thigh would be best.” he suggested. “So long as I'm careful.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My what!?” Yuri shouted, face flushing an even deeper shade of red. “Not sexual my ass!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Only if you want it to be.” Keith corrected. “I've no intention to overstep if you're uncomfortable. We can forget the whole affair, if you wish.” He sighed against Yuri pathetically, quickly fading into a state of absolute exhaustion.</p><p class="western">Yuri sighed as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Now you're making me feel bad.” he mumbled to himself, fighting the urge to put his hand on the small of Keith's back to keep him from sliding off him and onto the floor. “...what would you suggest?”</p><p class="western">He was startled by his own question. The answer should have been obvious to him, but perhaps he was feeling too bad for Keith.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Your thigh; your sleeve or gloves might chafe a wound on your wrist.” he explained, scooting in closer to Yuri's body as he started to slip off the bed. “In the end, it's your decision.”</p><p class="western">Yuri hesitantly grabbed Keith by the waist to hold him steady.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Okay, fine. You're starting to scare me, and I really don't want to have to bury you in the morning if you die.” he grumbled, partially in jest, but mostly in worry. “...Thigh. Probably doesn't matter if you fuck up; I'm part demon anyway.”</p><p class="western">Keith nodded against his neck, his breath tickling it a little too pleasantly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He slid down Yuri's chest, his hands travelling down with him; accidentally caressing it on the way down as he tried to keep himself from plummeting straight to the ground. He settled himself between Yuri's thighs, leaning his head on one; closing his eyes and breathing heavily, fangs full and bared.</p><p class="western">Yuri swallowed nervously as he fought the urge to bite his lip over the admittedly gorgeous man settled between his legs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'll need your help.” Keith whispered. Yuri caught on, licking his teeth nervously as he unclasped his belt. He really hoped no one walked in on them, though they were all usually pretty respectful of each other's privacy.</p><p class="western">He lifted himself up slightly to slide the pants out from under his rear, and he slowly, slower than what was merited, slid them down to his knees. Keith took over form there, clutching desperately to the waistband and dragging the pants over Yuri's knees, continuing right down to his shins.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He pushed Yuri's legs apart to expose more of his inner thigh to him, and let out a hoarse gasp; body getting excited over what was to come.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith leaned in slowly, breath hitching as he grazed his fangs along the tender flesh on Yuri's thigh, closer to Yuri's groin than the man would have liked, and gently sunk his teeth in into him.</p><p class="western">It didn't hurt nearly as much as Yuri expected, barely a pinch, but the wet of Keith's lips attaching themselves to him, as well as the contented groan that escaped the vampire had a much more noticeable effect on him. Keith's tongue lapped at the wound, dragging itself hot and wet across Yuri's thigh, setting the sensitive skin aflame. The vampire was warming up surprisingly quick.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Yuri was unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips, clapping a hand over his mouth much too late. He looked to Keith in horror, scared of the vampire's reaction.</p><p class="western">Keith was too far gone to notice. He was mewling against his thigh, his hair slipping from its place tucked behind his ear to rest delicately against his quickly flushing cheeks.</p><p class="western">Yuri bit his fist as he watched, knowing he should look away but having a hard time convincing himself to do so. The sight of the man losing himself between his thighs was too alluring.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a time that felt both too long and too short, Keith detached himself, groaning in content. He gave the wound, bleeding less than Yuri expected, a final, thorough swipe with his tongue before resting his head against Yuri's thigh. He closed his eyes, breath coming in hot and heavy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank you, Yuri.” he sighed, inhaling deeply. “I feel much better.”</p><p class="western">Yuri's eyes were on Keith's lips, flushed red with life and stained with his blood. From this angle, Yuri could see that Keith's lashes were blonde, or was it less the angle and more the fact that he was finding himself ever so slightly attracted to the vampire?</p><p class="western">He had to, at the very least, admit that he was objectively beautiful.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith opened his eyes to look up at Yuri from his place between his thighs, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He was momentarily shocked by Yuri's face, flushed deep red to his ears with his hand clasped over his mouth. It took the vampire a second to notice the man was half hard, just a few inches away from his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh.” he said simply.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm sorry.” Yuri whispered, absolutely mortified with himself. Keith smiled awkwardly at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, it's okay. It'll happen from time to time, especially if I feed here.” Keith explained, running his fingers around the wound. Yuri shivered and bit his lip as the ghosting of Keith's fingers shot a pleasant warmth up into his groin. “Do you need to attend to yourself?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm not going to jerk off thinking about you.” Yuri squeaked much too quickly. “I mean, no, no I'm fine.”</p><p class="western">Keith chuckled to himself as he removed himself from between Yuri's legs, effortlessly rising to his feet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I wouldn't judge.” he reassured. He ran his hands along Yuri's bare thighs as he leaned forward, placing himself much too close to Yuri's face. “I'd be willing to help to some degree, if you wished it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith smiled warmly, his eyes relaxing under blonde lashes Yuri was suddenly having a hard time getting over. Yuri firmed his lips as he considered doing...<em>something </em>with Keith.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“W-what are you willing to do?” he asked. Keith hummed to himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not...much, I'll admit, but...” he paused to lick the blood off his lips. “If you'd like my mou-”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kiss me.” Yuri interrupted. Keith blinked his eyes, slightly taken aback by his bluntness.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I could certainly do that for you.” he said after a moment with a soft smile, his fangs just barely visible. “How rough would you like it?”</p><p class="western">Yuri had to look away, much too captivated by the vampire's icy eyes and flaxen eyelashes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Just...whatever.” he mumbled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You're going to have to look at me, Yuri.” Keith pointed out. Yuri turned himself back, looking instead at the vampire's lips rather than his eyes.</p><p class="western">In that moment, they too, were too alluring.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith leaned in slowly, balancing himself on Yuri's knees, and gently pressed their lips together. Yuri felt a small amount of pride in knowing that their warmth was his doing, that they were flush with his blood, but the thought quickly left him as the vampire shifted his lips. Yuri felt fangs nip his bottom lip lightly, enough to send shivers down his spine, and he parted his lips to invite Keith to give him more.</p><p class="western">The pressure grew firmer as teeth and tongue were added, and Yuri gasped over the way Keith grazed his fangs just along the inside of his lip before deepening the kiss. He could taste his blood as Keith licked along his tongue, a copper tang accompanying the soft, wet heat of the vampire.</p><p class="western">Yuri ran his tongue along Keith's teeth, unable to help himself. He was surprised to find that it wasn't only his fangs that were pronounced, but the two teeth behind them as well, just along the inside edge. A thrill shot through his body, the thought of Keith being more aggressive with his bite, using those teeth to go too deep a little too exciting.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Keith pulled away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Does that suffice?” he asked. Yuri nodded dumbly, face flushed and eyes hazy.</p><p class="western">He took in a deep, shaky breath.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This doesn't mean anything.” he stated. Keith smiled as he laughed softly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, of course not.” he reassured.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm in love with Alice.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“She's a lovely woman.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Yuri firmed his lips and looked away from Keith again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fuck...I'm...going to the bathroom.” he mumbled. Keith took his hands off Yuri's knees and quickly darted his eyes down to see Yuri straining more prominently in his boxers. Keith pulled Yuri's pants up, handing him the waistband to finish the job.</p><p class="western">“Of course.” Keith said as Yuri shuffled off the bed to head to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way.</p><p class="western">He paused in the doorway, his jacket hanging over his arm and covering his crotch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This...you won't tell anyone, will you?” he asked tentatively. Keith laughed lightly, his eyes softening around the edges as he flashed Yuri his teeth in a gentle smile.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I would never.” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>